


4A: Olympus

by MidNightWriter24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hera isn’t always a jerk, Little!Nico, Persephone is awesome, Sleepy!Nico, Worried!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: *ALTERNATE CHAPTER FOUR FOR LITTLE NICO?*If Little Nico shadowtraveled to Olympus.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Nico diAngelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	4A: Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Little Nico? first!

_ Aphrodite’s POV _

I was walking along in my beautiful white robes with tiny golden doves embroidered upon them when the most adorable little boy appeared in a swirl of shadows. He’d appeared among Demeter’s prized poppies, somehow not harming a single red petal. His face was the cutest thing that I had ever seen, dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. His outfit needed some help though. Red sneakers, green pants and a neon yellow hoodie with a smiley face? The poor child had obviously been influenced by Meg Mccaffrey’s unfortunate sense of style. 

But no worries! I would take care of this adorable child and raise him to become the best heartbreaker that civilization had ever seen! Better than Helen of Troy even! First things first, fixing that outfit. With a poof of rose-scented mist, the hideous clothing transformed into a sensible outfit of caramel brown pants, a dark blue jean jacket over a charcoal shirt, and dark brown slip-on shoes. Much better!

The child looked up at me. With tears wobbling in the corners of his dark eyes, he asked.

“Pretty lady, why take away my smiley?” 

I assumed that he meant the neon hoodie from before.

“Darling, this outfit suits you so much better than that hideous monstrosity!”

“But, but I like smiley! I have a happy face with my smiley!” He was really close to crying and still was the cutest thing I had ever seen. (Aside from myself, of course.) Best decision ever! Oop, now he was crying. Earsplitting wails came out of his tiny mouth, and fat tears streamed down his cheeks. How could such tiny lungs produce such a loud, shrill sound?   
  


_ Hera’s POV _

I was calmly sipping nectar and admiring the beautiful landscape of Olympus (that child had done well with its redesign, not that I’d ever tell her), when a wordless wail disrupted my contemplation. What on Olympus could create such an awful sound aside from Pan’s Scream? I hurriedly strolled to the entrance of my palace and had a servant lace up my golden sandals. Suitably shod, I strolled towards the source of the disturbance. 

Aphrodite seemed to be covering her ears, with a look of disapproval on her features. That look changed to one of horror when a small child started smearing the skirt of her robes with tears and snot. The child seemed to be wearing a stylish outfit, no doubt from Aphrodite herself. That explained the tears. I hung back, and enjoyed her discomfort as she attempted to dislodge the child from her formerly beautiful robes, now wrinkled and smeared with snot. When the wail clicked up a few decibels, I decided to assist her. 

Striding forwards, I scooped the child into my lap, dislodging tiny hands clenched into fists onto the fabric of Aphrodite’s robes. He was cute with soft black hair and watery dark eyes. I recognized him as Hades’s brat, Nico DiAngelo. Whatever was he doing up on Olympus? Not to mention that last time I saw him, the entire Aphrodite cabin was trying to get the Solangelo ship to set sail. He’d been at least a teenager then, not a four year-old child! 

“What’s wrong, child?” I asked, cutting off another wail.

“Pretty lady took away my smiley and gave me this!” he said, pulling on the fabric of his jean jacket. I had no idea what a ‘smiley’ was, but I could summarize that Aphrodite was the cause of this commotion. 

“Aphrodite, what is this ‘smiley’ the child speaks of?” I turned to her, accusingly. 

“Ugh, simply the  _ most  _ hideous yellow hoodie ever created! I did the poor thing a favor, getting rid of that.” Aphrodite replied, wafting an elegant hand through the air. 

“Return it at once. Or would you like for your eardrums to burst from this child’s wails?” I demanded imperiously. Normally, an ultimatum would not have been necessary and fear of retribution would have been enough, however I also wished for my own eardrums to remain intact.

“Fine! You’ll be begging for my gifts back once you see what he was wearing,  _ cherie _ .” Aphrodite was obviously put out by her gifts being refused. The goddess of love and beauty was close to actually frowning, not simply pouting prettily. With a wave of one hand, rose-scented mist swirled around the child, temporarily obscuring the view. When it cleared, the child was grinning happily, but whatever was he wearing?! Aphrodite had also taken the opportunity to disappear in a huff.  _ I told you so…  _ wafted on the breeze in her sugary sweet tones.

The child looked like a stoplight, red sneakers, green pants and the ‘smiley’, a neon yellow hoodie with a smiley face on the front. Bounding forwards, he hugged me.

“Thank you, Stern Lady!” He squealed. So Aphrodite was Pretty Lady and I was Stern Lady? 

“My name is Hera, not Stern Lady.” I reprimanded. “Pretty Lady’s name is Aphrodite.”

“Sorry, Hera.” The child looked ashamed, twisting a toe in the dirt. 

“Now, let’s find someone to take care of you, before I return you to wherever you came from.” 

“Ooh! Is the Flower Lady here? She’s fun!” Flower Lady? Persephone was in the Underworld, and Demeter was relaxing down on Earth. He probably meant Persephone, when he said ‘Flower Lady’. I didn’t think that he’d ever met Demeter, and he and Persephone got along well. 

“Alright, off to my palace we go.” I stood, and made to stride off when a small hand slipped into mine. The child was holding my hand as we strode towards my palace. I shook off his hand. It would not do for the Queen Of The Cosmos to be seen as ‘soft’. 

Entering my palace, I had one of the servant nymphs attend me and sent her off with the child. A second nymph was to direct the mist that I would need for the Iris-message. Entering the message chamber, I uncovered the prism window. Light shining through the special glass created a rainbow, when mist was also in the chamber. I threw a drachma into the rainbow and requested Persephone. Iris-messages didn’t reach the Underworld, but I was hoping that she might be above ground attending to her last duties before heading down. I was correct of course, and her face shimmered into view. 

“Persephone, come to Olympus and retrieve your husband’s favorite son. He is perilously close to becoming a scorch mark on the floor.” Thus ending the message, without giving her a chance to reply, I strode back to wait for her arrival.

_ Persephone’s POV _

“Persephone, come to Olympus and retrieve your husband’s favorite son. He is perilously close to becoming a scorch mark on the floor.” Hera said, then ended the message before I could question her. What would Nico be doing on Olympus? I dropped the flowers that I was weaving into a crown, and teleported instantly to Olympus. Landing outside Hera’s palace, I took a moment to straighten my robes. It wouldn’t do for the other gods to find more things to criticize me about. Marrying Hades gave them enough ammunition to use against me. 

Presentable, I tapped on Hera’s door. A servant nymph answered, and led me to her audience chamber. Once inside, the nymph left and closed the door behind her. As I swept my gaze around the room, I noticed only one thing out of the ordinary. Nico! He was a smaller version of his already small self, like as tall as a four year-old. Once he saw me, he launched himself at me with a smile.

“Flower Lady! Yay!” That was so out of character for Nico. What had Hera done to him?

“Good to see you too, little one. Hera, you called me for what reason if you already took care of the problem?” I grew a flower in a nearby pot to entertain the child while I questioned Hera.

“The child wanted to see you, and he appeared like this. It is not your place to question the workings of authority Persephone, even if I had a hand in his appearance. Now, take him back to the Underworld with you. He’s caused quite a bit of trouble already, and it’s time to return the favor to Hades.” Hera reprimanded.

“If it pleases my lady to answer, what trouble has he caused?” 

“An ungodly wail, because Aphrodite decided to replace his outfit. He also disrupted her outfit, smearing snot and tears all over her new robes.” 

I giggled, imagining the scene. “It must have been quite entertaining.”

“It was amusing.” Hera replied regally.

“I will take my leave then, Lady Hera. Good day.”

“Good day, Persephone.”

I rose from my seat, and gathered up a now asleep Nico. We exited the palace by following a nymph, and once we were outside Hera’s palace, I teleported to Earth. Instead of making towards the nearest entrance to the Underworld, I landed in Camp Half-Blood. Knowing Nico, he had probably disappeared without a word, and causing worry to his friends. Plus, if he really caused trouble, it would be best to keep him here and away from my already stressed husband. The pandemic in the world above was taxing his patience, because the newly dead tended to panic after it was explained to them that they were dead. I called this the Stages of Death.

Stage 1: Panic/Denial

‘What do you mean I’m dead? I’m clearly not!’ 

Spirits tended to panic and protest that they weren’t dead, this was a hallucination. 

Stage 2: Bargaining

Spirits tended to accept that they were dead and began to try to bargain with anyone that would listen. Ex. ‘I’m not supposed to be dead! This is a mistake! I'll pay you anything you want, just let me go!’ 

Stage 3: Acceptance 

Once a spirit accepted that they were dead, and there was no way back, they tended to sob. Then they headed to their eternal resting places, Elysium, The Fields of Asphodel, or The Fields of Punishment.

Spirits in the first two stages tended to cause my husband stress, as they tried to escape, wailed to anyone who could possibly listen, and generally make a nuisance of themselves. With all the newly dead, there was an overabundance of the latter, causing Hades to be stressed and angry. 

Once we arrived in the center of the strawberry fields, campers streamed out to meet us.

“Lady Persephone, have you seen Nico? He’s missing!” Will Solace came forwards and said worriedly.

“As a matter of fact, I have him right here. He caused quite a ruckus on Olympus, and Hera summoned me to return him to camp.” I handed over the still sleeping boy to him. 

“Thank you Lady Persephone!” Will turned around and trotted towards the Hades Cabin. Probably to put him in a suitable bed. My task was complete, and Nico was safe. With a smile towards the departing boys, I disappeared. 


End file.
